Sieg Wahrheit
|-|Sieg Wahrheit= |-|Baby Thanatos= |-|Juvenile Thanatos= |-|Adult Thanatos= |-|Perfect Thanatos= |-|Guilt= |-|Malice= |-|Blasphemy= |-|Arrogance= |-|Flawed= |-|Hatred= Summary The Knight of the Dark Glyphs, Sieg Wahrheit is the main protagonist of the video game Chaos Legion. He is a member of the Order of St. Over and is tasked with a mission to go after his former friend Victor who had murdered a member of the Order and stole an important book. After shattering the Ultimate Crest Thanatos and scattering it across the world, Victor easily defeated Sieg but allowed him to live. 3 years later, Victor resurfaces and the Order once again sends Sieg after him. However when they meet up again he is easily defeated once more and Victor spares him again, stating he needs him later for a sacrifice. During their next two encounters, Sieg defeats Victor but after Victor's memory recovers, he sacrifices himself instead to break the seal and release Azrail who was controlling Victor the entire time. After a fierce battle, Sieg defeats Azrail and destroy it, saving the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Sieg Wahrheit Origin: Chaos Legion (Game) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Knight of the Dark Glyphs, Master of the Chaos Legion, Member of the Order of St. Overia, Legionator Powers and Abilities: |-|Sieg Wahrheit= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Summoning, Soul Absorption (He absorbs the souls of those he hits and of those he destroys), Energy Projection (He can release an energy that turns any enemy it touches into the prime target of his legion), Electricity Manipulation (Enemies he locks on to get shocked), Explosion Manipulation (Sieg can stab the ground and leave a charged blast that explodes), Healing (Life Recovery items, While standing still, Sieg's Heath gradually recovers), Statistics Amplification (Attack Up and Defense Up, He can boost the power of his legion by putting them on active mode), Resistance to Time Slow (Uneffected by Thanatos Time Slow) |-|Chaos Legion= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Thanatos, Malice and Blasphemy), Statistics Amplification (While in active mode, the legion's attack strength is boosted), Teleportation (Thanatos), Time Slow (Thanatos), Energy Projection (Thanatos, Arrogance), Large Size (Type 1 for Thanatos Perfect Form), Skilled Swordsman (Guilt), Skilled Marksman (Malice), Explosion Manipulation (Blasphemy), Small Size (Type 1 for Blasphemy and Thanatos Baby Form), Forcefield Creation (Arrogance), Attack Absorption and Attack Reflection (Arrogance), Electricity Manipulation (Flawed), Skill Combatants (Hatred), Homing Attack (Thanatos) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought and defeated Azrail who had the power to demolish and merge the three worlds together, the middle world contained a sun) Speed: Unknown (Superior to Victor Delacroix who could react and catch a bullet with his telekinesis) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Superhuman with Legion Thanatos and Hatred Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Could withstand attacks from Victor who was possessed by Azrail and using it's power) Stamina: Superhuman (He and the Chaos Legion could fight hordes of enemies consecutively without breaking a sweat) Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with Chaos Legion, hundreds of meters with Malice Legions arrows Standard Equipment: Chaos Legion, Sword, Recovery Items, Attack Up and Defense Up Items Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled Swordsman, capable of utilizing his legion in different ways while in combat) Weaknesses: The Legion require souls to be summoned, He can only summon one Legion at a time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thanatos: The Ultimate Crest Legion and Sieg's first summon and is the only Legion to consist of just one. Thanatos can fly, teleport short distances repeatedly, slow down time and fire rapid balls of energy that home in on targets. * Guilt: The Sword Crest Legion and Sieg's second summon. He can summon up to six Guilt at a time to aid him in close combat and cooperation attacks. The Guilt are skilled swordsman who's attacks are super effective against organic beings. * Malice: The Arrow Crest Legion and Sieg's third summon. Sieg can summon up to five Malice at a time, each armed with auto crossbow. They from a circle around him to cover all sides. * Blasphemy: The Bomb Crest Legion and Sieg's fourth summon. He can summon up to four of these little creatures who's only function is to blow up when enemies are near, taking them out in large groups. Sieg also utilizes them as kickballs, kicking them at his enemies. * Arrogance: The Shield Crest Legion and Sieg's fifth summon. Sieg can summon up to five at a time. These creatures act as shields and circle around Sieg and take attacks for him. While they can attack by firing beams of energy, they can appear above Sieg's head and turn invisible and put an invisible forcefield around him that not only absorbs attacks but can fire them back at the target. * Flawed: The Claw Crest Legion and Sieg's sixth summon. He can summon up to six of these short but agile creatures who use large claws to rip enemies to pieces. They also can add electricity to there attacks to shock their foes. * Hatred: The Power Crest Legion and Sieg's seventh and final summon. He can summon up to five of these brutes at a time. They stand guard in front of Sieg and counter attack if struck, sending the for flying. They also utilize wrestling moves in combat and like the Guilt, will group together and mercilessly beat an enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Chaos Legion